Lost
by danimalanimal
Summary: Ginger and Darren broke up 2 months ago, but Ginger's still not coping well with it. Will being with another guy help her get over Darren, or just make her miss him more?


**Lost**

The bell rang awaking Ginger from the daze she had been in for the last 20 minutes. She gathered all her books and shoved them in her bag before heading out the door.

Ginger caught sight of Macie and Dodie moving along through the hallway and hurried to catch up with them. "Hey you guys!" she said walking next to Dodie, slightly out of breath.

"Hey Ginger," Macie said in her usual nasally voice, taking breaths from her inhaler.

"We were just talking about this party I heard about earlier today. Apparently Scott Michaels is throwing a party over the weekend and it's sure to be the 'it' place!" Dodie said sounding excited.

"I don't know," Ginger replied; she couldn't help thinking there would be a large possibility of Darren being there with Simone. And she wasn't sure she could handle it.

"I might have to agree with Ginger. A party with no parental supervision sounds like it could get a bit wild. How about we just have a sleepover instead?" Macie suggested.

"We are not having a sleepover instead!" cried Dodie, "This is the party of the year and it's sure to get us in good standings with upper classmen!"

"Well, do you think Ryan will be there?" asked Macie, sounding slightly more interested. Ryan was a guy from her French class who Macie had taken a key eye to. He was fairly tall, slim, and had brownish-gold hair. His eyes were green, but usually covered by his stylish black glasses.

"Of course!" Dodie said acting as if Macie were insane, "It's only _the_ party of the entire school year! Everyone who's anyone is going to be there."

"Well if we're going then we should pick out outfits later," said Macie succumbing to Dodie's persuasion, although she didn't seem too unwilling to go.

Ginger let out a groan before walking down the steps out of the school, Dodie and Macie still talking excitedly about the party and what they would wear beside her.

"Anyway call you tonight Macie, and Ginger let's get on 3-way! Bye you guys," Dodie said walking over to her mom's car.

Macie had noticed Ginger's lack of excitement about the upcoming party, so she decided to try and prod, "Sounds exciting," she said happily.

"Yeah," said Ginger unconvincingly.

"Don't you want to go?" asked Macie.

"Yeah, I definitely wanna go! I mean like Dodie said, it's going to be the party of the year," Ginger said again plastering on a fake smile and pretending to be excited.

"Yeah, but why don't you wanna go?" asked Macie giving her a look that said 'I don't believe for a second you want to go to that party'.

Ginger sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I didn't believe you for a second," Macie said with a slight laugh.

"Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me," Ginger said, "It's just that, I'm nervous that Darren will be there with Simone, and I don't think I'm ready for that," she said truthfully.

"Not surprising," said Macie all knowingly. "But it's been two months, Dodie and I thought you were okay with it now. Well, more so Dodie, she thinks you're ready to reenter the shark tank in the aquarium,"

"The what?" asked Ginger, positively confused.

"Oh, it was a metaphor for start dating again."

"Oh, right, duh!" said Ginger, still slightly puzzled, "But anyway, do you think I'm dumb to not be over Darren yet?"

"Not at all. But I don't see how you can weasel out of going to this party, Dodie seems pretty aggressive about it," said Macie, also thinking that Dodie would think it was high time Ginger forgot about Darren and found someone else.

"But I really don't think I could handle it," said Ginger looking at her feet.

"Well why don't you create a diversion then?" suggested Macie.

"A diversion, what exactly are you thinking here Macie?"

"Well, take another guy. You don't have to like him; it can just be a friend. Then you can have an excuse to hang with him all night, and ignore Darren. And Darren will see you with another guy and possibly get jealous!"

This sounded like some sort of plan Dodie would have concocted and Ginger wondered whether or not Macie and Dodie had been discussing things like this when she was away, but ignored it anyway. "That seems kind of extreme don't you think?"

"Well, it would help keep your mind off Darren."

"I guess that's true. But who would I even ask, and who would say yes?"

"Well, Dodie has been saying she's seen Orion eyeing you sometimes when you're singing. Maybe you could ask him."

"I'll think about it," said Ginger wandering what it would be like going with Orion to the party.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Well this is my first fanfic so please C & C! I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter, but I will try and post another chapter soon. Also I know that chapter was pretty short but I didn't know how it would appear on the site. Now I know to write more so I will try and post a longer (and better) chapter soon! Any suggestions or ideas you may want me to incorporate into the story would be kinda cool, but I've got enough ideas if not. Well please review (positive or negative).**

**Thanks!**

**-Emily**


End file.
